1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital broadcast receiving apparatus for receiving a digital broadcast, and more particularly to a digital broadcast receiving apparatus, which is usable under a condition where a receiving state varies, e.g., one mounted on a moving body such as a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a digital television broadcast, which broadcasts a digitized video program, has become commercially practical in Japan. The digital broadcast has advantages in that enhanced image quality, multi-channeling and interactive communication can be achieved. Because of these advantages, the use of the digital broadcast has been widely spread. Namely, in addition to a BS digital broadcast, which has been conventionally carried out, a ground analog broadcast has been shifted in the digital broadcast (see JP-A-2001-285752).